Maria Louise (Ryuki)
Maria Louise (マリア • ルイゼ, Maria Ruize) is a character in Mobile Fighter G Gundam Ryuki, and returning from . Now the representative of Neo France in the Neo Gundam Fight, Maria stands against the threat of the Organization when she begins to learn they have had a role in some events that have caused trouble in Neo France. Personality Growing up, Maria Louise has matured quite a bit since the 13th Gundam Fight, though she can still be quite the tomboy at times. She has a passionate heart and wishes to help protect Neo France from the forces that have caused it such grief recently. She still is mischievous, but she also has a strong sense of leadership, even if she hasn't ascended to become the Queen as of yet due to machinations to keep her from obtaining the throne. Maria also remains quite the romantic at heart, and believes in honor and the like, showing she is a strong person because of it. Skills & Capabilities Training under some of the finest in Neo France, Maria Louise has grown to be capable in acrobatic combat as well as using a saber, which she uses with the weapons that Gundam Fleur have. She also has her own take on how she fights and makes use of some powerful kicks and amazing flips to throw the opponent off guard. Her skills with a saber make Maria more proficient in close-quarters combat, but she also can use the weapons of Gundam Fleur to be able to fight from mid to long range as the situation arises. History After the 13th Gundam Fight and the incident with the , Maria Louise had hoped things could settle down, and perhaps she could enjoy some time spent with George de Sand. However, fate was something of a cruel mistress for her in that regard. Though she and George tried to form something of a relationship, it was difficult with George's duties as a knight, and how her father, King Ferdinand, had hoped for George to be able to be the leader of a new group to protect Neo France known as the Knights of the Rose. Over the years, Maria had taken on many activities in order to try to let George see her not just as a princess, but as her own capable self. It led her to learning acrobatics as well as the saber, as well as seeing it as a means to defend herself. But still, things seemed as if they were not meant to be for her and George. It wasn't until about 2 years ago that she had another tragedy strike when her father was struck ill. It left King Ferdinand really weak, unable to do much of the governing. It led a lot of the people in Neo France to believe Maria would ascend the throne and become Queen, but thanks to the machinations of Julius Acord, King Ferdinand's adviser, he was given much of the power, and left Maria just with the position of Princess, worrying her. However, her role still allowed her power which a year ago allowed her to declare she would be Neo France's representative in the Neo Gundam Fight, shocking quite a few people with her decision. She had done it as well because of the disappearance of George de Sand sometime before, and also her suspicions perhaps outside forces were involved with what was happening to her father as Neo France, so she chooses to stand up to fight.